


How I’ve waited

by crazvdream



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Sex, And by angst I mean, Angst, Feelings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazvdream/pseuds/crazvdream
Summary: He took a look round the doorway into the hallway quickly before leaning in and speaking quietly, and conspiratorially, to Kun, “Look, if I were you, I’d talk to Ten.”“Talk to Ten? What are you talking about? I talk to Ten literally everyday.”Blinking in surprise, Johnny leant away, standing upright once more, “Wow, he was right, you really are oblivious.”-In which Kun and Ten are both dumbasses who don’t know how to express their love. They get there eventually.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	How I’ve waited

Kun rolled over in bed for what felt like the hundredth time, cursing his thin walls and Ten’s loud nature - even, it seemed, in the bedroom - as he finally came to terms with the fact he was probably not going to be able to sleep anytime soon.

The first time it had happened, Kun hadn’t been too bothered. His roommate was allowed to have a little bit of fun - nothing wrong with that, at all (particularly not when the sounds he made were that attractive) - but this was the fifth guy in the course of two weeks, and Kun was becoming sick of his friends asking why he was so exhausted all the time. Meanwhile, Ten looked as perky and fresh as ever, as if he wasn’t even aware that his nighttime antics were having such a detrimental affect on Kun’s mental and physical well-being.

And Kun was completely aware of the fact that he could do anything to avoid this situation; go sleep at a friends house, put in some headphones, or even ask Ten if he could maybe, just, like, _not_ , in their apartment. 

But it was just too damn addictive.

As disgusting as it felt, Kun couldn’t help but listen, listen to Ten’s moans, whines, _begs_ , the filthy sounds of skin against skin, sending shivers down Kun’s back and heat straight to his crotch. 

But he hadn’t touched himself to it or anything (not yet, anyway). He was proud of himself for that, at least.

Overall, he thought it would just be best to ignore it entirely, hoping Ten would eventually get this bout of horniness over and done with so that things could go back to normal. (Partly because Kun needed his sleep schedule to right itself once more, but mainly because, between the hot flashes of arousal it brought him, there were deep, angry, grips of something, something deep in his chest. If he were to ask someone, they could probably put a name to it; _jealousy_. But Kun wouldn’t tell anyone about that.)

Eventually, to Kun’s relief (and dismay), the sounds ceased. Finally, he could get some sleep, drifting off into a whole other world, he forgot all of his problems.

That is, until the next morning.

Kun didn’t often have the, uh, pleasure, of meeting Ten’s _companions_ the next morning, Kun having to leave for work, or aforementioned companion letting themselves out of the apartment, before the two of them could cross paths. This morning, however, luck was not so kind.

Humming a tune to himself absentmindedly, Kun prepared the usual; a cup of coffee each for both himself and Ten. He was still so sleepy, over-stirring the mugs in front of him, that he didn’t even notice that someone had entered the kitchen behind him until they awkwardly cleared their throat. 

Kun jumped in surprise, turning, but where he expected Ten to be stood, all cute and disheveled in his dressing gown, that cheeky smile on his face, instead there stood a man he’d never seen in his life.

“Um, hello,” Kun said, a bit dumbstruck. He was not in any way, shape, or form prepared for this encounter.

“Hi,” The man replied, letting out an awkward chuckle, and Kun couldn’t help but take a moment to compare himself against him. He was tall, taller than Kun, and the tank top he was wearing showed off the muscles on his arms, and how wide his chest was. “I’m Johnny,” He added, and even his voice, deep and smooth, his american accent subtle but still there, made Kun feel inferior.

“Right, well, uh, do you want a cup of coffee?” Kun gestured towards the coffee pot.

“No, no, I’ve probably outstayed my welcome anyway.” 

Kun shrugged nonchalantly, trying not to show how affected he was by this whole situation, instead grabbing his coffee cup and taking a sip, attempting to end the conversation where it was.

Unsuccessfully, though, as Johnny, continued, “You’re, uh, Kun, right?” Kun nodded, “Ten told me a lot about you.” This caused Kun to choke on the coffee in his mouth, eyebrows raising.

“He-he did?”

“Yeah,” Johnny smiled, and Kun couldn’t tell if he was teasing or mocking him as he tried to recollect himself, coughing quietly. He took a look round the doorway into the hallway quickly before leaning in and speaking quietly, and conspiratorially, to Kun, “Look, if I were you, I’d talk to Ten.”

“Talk to Ten? What are you talking about? I talk to Ten literally everyday.”

Blinking in surprise, Johnny leant away, standing upright once more, “Wow, he was right, you really are oblivious.”

Even more confused, Kun watched, silent and lost, as Johnny shook his head and backed out of the room. “I just hope, for the sake of both of you, you get your shit together soon.” And then he was gone.

Kun stood there, dumbfounded, long after the apartment’s front door clicked shut, mug forgotten in his hand. He mulled over Johnny’s words until Ten came into the kitchen, casual as ever, grabbing his cup of coffee from beside Kun as if nothing was amiss. Waving his hand in front of Kun’s face, he grinned cheekily, “Hello? Why are you so out of it this morning?”

Shaking himself out of his trance, Kun turned his eyes to Ten, looking all innocent as he sipped his coffee, eyes raking over Kun’s face curiously. It was times like this that Ten’s striking feline appearance really showed through. 

“Yeah, hi, uh, I- I just met, um, Johnny,” Kun struggled out. Ten at least had the decency to look embarrassed, turning away from Kun bashfully.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. He seems... nice.”

Ten shrugged noncommittally, “I guess.”

Something snapped in Kun at this, face falling into a frown, “Really? Is that all you have to say about it?”

Looking taken aback, Ten huffed out a laugh, “It was just a one night stand, Kun. No big deal.”

“Ah, seriously,” Kun’s laughed incredulously, scorn in his tone, as he shook his head, “Ten, I’m not going to tell you how to live your life, but you deserve more than a bunch of shitty one night stands, men who will just- just use you, and won’t even remember your name the morning after. You deserve love, to be _cared for,_ ” He stressed his words, trying to decipher the look on Ten’s face - somewhere between contempt and resentment.

“Really, Kun? Why don’t you do something about it then?!”

“Wha- I- I don’t-“ 

“You’re such an oblivious idiot, seriously. Come find me when you figure your feelings out,” and with that, Ten stormed out of the room, only stopping to slam his mug down beside the sink, with Kun left in a state of bewilderment for the second time that day. Wincing as he heard Ten’s bedroom door slam, he moved towards the sink to place his own mug down, in a slow kind of daze. 

“...Oblivious...I don’t...Seriously...” Kun muttered to himself as he left the kitchen, retreating to his own bedroom. 

He lied there for a while, staring at the ceiling as he replayed the morning again and again in his head, but leaving himself none the wiser. 

At a complete loss, he turned to the internet, searching for answers, but once again bringing up nothing, (because, funnily enough, terms such as ‘what does it mean when your roommate calls you an idiot’ don’t bring up many results).

Finally, as a last resort, he turned to texting Sicheng, explaining his situation, who further agreed, that, yes, Kun is an oblivious idiot.

‘ _he likes you, obviously_ ’

‘ _he’s been trying to make you jealous, dumbass_ ’

Oh. _Oh._

Feeling a little stupid, Kun replayed Ten’s words to him in his head; ‘ _why don’t you do something about it then?_ ’. And suddenly, memories from the past two weeks, before that, even, came flooding into Kun’s mind as he _realised._

The way Ten smiles at him. The way Ten _looks_ at him. His flirty remarks that Kun had brushed off as a part of his personality. The way Ten waits up for him when he’s out late. The look on Ten’s face when he sees that Kun’s done the same for him. When they cook together, when they eat together, the countless times they’ve sat on the balcony from sunset until sunrise just _talking_. How they plan their future together, without even taking into account the fact that they aren’t _together_ like that.

Kun jumped up from the bed, breathing heavily like he’d just run a marathon rather than wallowing in confusion and self pity. “Fuck,” he muttered, running a hand through his hair; _Would Ten even take him back now?_ But Kun couldn’t think about it, he’d been an idiot, skirting around his feelings for too long already.

When he knocked at Ten’s bedroom door, he half expected silence, to be rightfully ignored. The door swung open, though, Kun sighing in relief, to reveal Ten there, looking a little less than happy. Arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed, as he glared at him.

“I’m sorry,” Kun breathed out, and he did sound it. “I’m such- a, a-“

“Dumbass? Idiot? Moron?”

“Yes, all of the above,” He stepped closer, reaching out to unfold Ten’s arms, taking his hands in his own, “But what I am, most of all, is in love with you, Ten.”

Ten’s mouth dropped open for a second, shocked, but then he snapped it closed. Kun could feel the grip of Ten’s hands in his own tighten, as Ten’s face screwed up a little, “You fucking asshole,” he hissed.

And without another word, he kissed Kun.

His lips were warm, soft, and Kun kicked into action quickly, hands grabbing at Ten’s waist as he curled his arms around Kun’s neck. He didn’t want to pull away, the feeling of finally having Ten in his arms just _too good_ , but the sensation of something wet on his cheek made him draw back anyway. 

“Are you- crying?” 

“Shut up- _yes_ I’m crying- Kun you can’t just, act like an oblivious idiot for _years_ , then come in here and just, confess your love to me like that.”

Kun didn’t want to do it, push his luck anymore, but he did anyway, grinned in a self-deprecating kind of way, “Why not?”

“Because I might just have to love you back twice as hard.”

The twist in his chest as Ten kissed him again, those words echoing through his head, was overwhelming. It clenched his soul, to his very bones, the realisation that he would now get Ten all to himself. And when Kun felt a tongue slip into his mouth, felt a frightening burn on his skin where they’re were touching, he couldn’t help but moan. He didn’t let Ten pull away, to tease him for the noise, or Kun’s desperation. Instead, he pushed Ten back towards the bed, intent on his mind.

As the two fell back onto the bed together, Ten couldn’t help but draw back, laughing delightedly as he buried his face into Kun’s neck. His arms wrapped tighter around Kun. 

“This doesn’t feel real, does it?”

Kun leaned down, huffed a soft laugh and pressed a soft kiss to the line of Ten’s shoulder, right above his collarbone.

“Feels real to me.”

“Kun.”

He didn’t have to say a word more; Kun knew what he meant exactly. They got tangled together when their lips met once more. Kun pulled Ten on top of him, hands on his waist as Ten slid a leg between his own. He had to stifle a groan in Ten’s mouth as he felt a hot thigh slide up against his crotch, purposeful in the way it pressed into him.

“Ten, Ten, please,” Kun was breathless, and his face seemed to burn under Ten’s striking gaze. 

“Don’t worry, gege, I’ll take care of you,” Ten’s hands reached for the hem of Kun’s t-shirt, tugging the thing up, but Kun had half a mind to push him away, stop him right there. Sensing his hesitation, Ten let a soft smile grace his face, tilting his head at Kun as he removed his shirt entirely, before reaching to pull his own off. Without a word, he dropped down, lips pressing to Kun’s sternum. Then on his chest, right over his heart, before sliding down to his stomach, littering kisses with so much affection it made him want to burst.

Now- Kun was definitely not crying. But if he was, if the tears he sensed sliding down his cheeks were really there, then Ten didn’t say a word. Just continued to smile as he took one of Kun’s hands in his own to squeeze it, the other pulling at the waistband of his pyjama bottoms.

They would probably have been content to get off like that, only thin layers of material between them as Ten ground down onto Kun, hard dick against hard dick, while moaning into each other’s mouths. It’d been too long of a wait for that, though. 

“Do you know how long I’ve waited to make love to you?” Kun asked, right before taking Ten’s cock into his mouth. If the groan in response was anything to tell by, Ten returned the sentiment.

“Do you know how long I’ve waited to touch your gorgeous body like this?” Ten asked, right before sliding two fingers into Kun’s hole, curling, hot and searching. And if the moan in response was anything to tell by, he returned the sentiment.

It was too irresistible for Ten; as he positioned Kun for him, shifted him on the bed and lifted a thigh to curl around his own waist, he had to bend down to press a kiss there, right on the inside of Kun’s knee. He jerked with it, a gasp as he felt Ten’s lips trace the sensitive skin.

“Please,” he begged again, so much deeper than before. And who was Ten to deny him? They’d skimmed around it all for too long now. This sealed the deal.

The stretch of Ten’s dick as it pressed into him was almost too much for Kun to bear. His hands flew up, clutched onto Ten’s shoulders as he slid in slowly, bit by bit. Kun couldn’t remember the last time he let someone have him like this, and as much as Ten’s body was screaming at him to let loose, the tightness around his dick overwhelming him, he had to go slow, give Kun time to get used to him.

Because they would have plenty of time to get used to this. Each other.

“Fuck,” Kun groaned, “ _Fuck me_ , Ten.”

“I thought we were making love?” Ten teased, leaning down so their chests were pressed together and their hips flushed against each other.

“I know you can do both,” And shit, if that weren’t true. The point was emphasised with how Ten lifted his hips, fucking down again _hard_ , even while his lips pressed tenderly onto Kun’s own. 

The whole experience of it was tender; of all the times Kun had listened in, heard Ten pleasured by other men; it didn’t even compare. Not with how Ten’s fingers bruised into his hips, and his lips bruised his skin, the intense pleasure of his cock pressing into him making heat pool in Kun’s stomach. And hearing those noises first-hand, being the cause of them as they reverberated into his own mouth and on his neck - it was worth everything they’d struggled through up to this point.

He almost wanted to cry from it all, and he was almost sure that he _did_ taste salt on his tongue. If it was Ten’s tears or his own, he didn’t know. But it didn’t matter.

“I won’t last long, baby,” Ten said, moaned against Kun’s jaw.

“Me too,” he breathed back. Every nerve was on fire, Kun left trying to decipher where his body ended and Ten’s began. He grabbed him by the neck, pulling him down into a searing kiss as he finally came. It exploded through him, whining brokenly into Ten’s mouth while it overtook him. The force of it had him clenching down around Ten’s dick, made him come in turn. Ten cried out, loud and surprised, breaking the kiss to look down at where Kun had spilled all over his own stomach, where his ass was still milking Ten for all he had.

Even as his dick was softening, he only just slowed the movement of his hips, jerking gently into Kun. They whined together, oversensitive, and only then did Ten pull out, leaving Kun feeling empty.

Except, not really. Not when Ten was wiping them both clean, before he curled into Kun’s arms and looked at him like he was his whole world.

And, well, shit, maybe he was. No, Kun certainly did not feel empty. And far from alone.

“ _I love you_.”

“ _I love you too_.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit of a mess, i pumped lots of feelings into it. regardless, i hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> kudos & comments are always appreciated :) thanks for reading


End file.
